


Pesada bagagem

by libelulacolorida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Friendship, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Katara (Avatar)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Depois de ouvir que Zuko sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato Katara corre para a Nação do Fogo.Ela não vai deixar ele passar por tempos conturbados sozinho.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Kudos: 2





	Pesada bagagem

O palácio tremeu Zuko olhou para a mesa vibrando e desviou o olhar para a janela, mas lá fora parecia calmo.

De repente a porta foi aberta de supetão, Katara que parecia ter trazido a fúria do mar estava na sua frente em carne em osso e Toph veio logo atrás dessa vez pelo menos sem fazer um buraco na parede era ela quem tinha feito o palácio tremer.

— Oi. — Disse confuso Zuko olhando para as amigas que não avisaram que vinham visitar. — A que devo a honra?

— Onde? — Disse Katara com tanta raiva chega quase não conseguiu falar.

— Katara?!

— Onde você foi ferido?! — Exclareceu Toph, os olhos de Zuko se arregalaram.

— Como vocês sabem? — Questionou Zuko.

Katara respirou fundo.

— Zuko por favor coopere. Caso contrário eu vou te prender no gelo e procurar eu mesma!

— Já estou bem. — Era mentira só se vestira com a ajuda dos servos seus braços por debaixo das vestimentas estavam arranhados e sua barriga estava cheia de bandagens, hoje havia sido o primeiro dia que conseguira sair totalmente da cama.

— Que mentira! É só eu virar as costas que acontece uma coisa dessas! — Reclamou Toph. — Eu vou achar esses desgraçados e esmaga-los!

— Quê isso, Katara! — Exclamou Zuko surpreso quando ela congelou suas mãos na mesa.

— Eu não tenho tempo para suas birras, preciso ver o ferimento. Suki disse que foi muito profundo.

— Katara você não pode sair por aí tocando nos outros sem permissão!

Zuko descongelou as mãos e cruzou os braços, mas eles roçaram contra seus cortes no estômago e ele quase se dobra de dor.

Katara em um momento estava ao seu lado quando ela impaciente tirou a blusa do firelord ela deu um suspiro de preocupação. Katara se concentrou em sarar a ferida.

— Faísca nós já organizamos as malas pra viagem. Podemos ir amanhã de manhã.

—Que viagem é essa que eu não tô sabendo?

—Para a ilha Ember.

Zuko olhou para ela confuso.

— Você não tem querer princesa. Considere férias. — Disse Toph.

— Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu sou o Firelord?

— Também não precisa se achar!

Zuko suspirou.

— Eu não tô me achando estou falando um fato eu tenho reuniões e várias outras coisas para resolver!

— O tio vai cuidar disso. — Toph disse.

Toph chamava Iroh de tio e isso já rendeu várias confusões muitas vezes achavam que ela e o Zuko eram irmãos uma vez até acharam que ela era a Azula por tá chamado o ex general de tio.

— Você precisa relaxar estresse faz muito mal para uma boa recuperação! 

— Eu tenho algum dizer nessa viagem?

— Na verdade não, eu já disse. — Disse Toph. — Vamos amanhã!

Toph saiu da sala deixando para trás os resmungos de Zuko e as broncas de Katara.

...

— Quê que aconteceu?! Porque essas ondas parecem querer me matar?! — Reclamou Toph saindo do mar.

— É a temporada os ventos fortes eles trazem ondas fortes. — Zuko disse e então uma onda lhe deu uma lapada nas costas e passou por cima dele.

Katara ria dos amigos.

Zuko também saiu do mar e se sentou ao lado de Toph.

—Nem todo mundo é dobrador de água, Katara. — Reclamou ele.

— Tá com inveja Senhor do fogo? — Brincou Katara de cima de sua prancha de gelo. Ela jogou um pouco de água nos dois dobradores.

Irritado Zuko acertou na prancha de Katara um pouco de fogo, a prancha derreteu e Katara caiu de cara no mar.

Percebendo o que ele tinha feito Zuko se levantou em um pulo e gritou para Toph correr.

Katara surgiu em cima do mar controlando uma tsunami.

— Katara não! Sinto muito! — Zuko gritou correndo pela praia.

— Quê que tá acontecendo?! — Toph perguntou.

Katara deu um sorriso maligno e lançou a água contra eles.

Vendo seu fim iminente Zuko gritou:

— Não me arrependo de nada faria tudo de novo!

Eles bolaram com a água fazendo cambalhotas quando a água rensindiu Toph tava cospindo água.

— Tá doida Rainha?— Toph exigiu. —Entrou água até no meu nariz.

— Aqui se faz aqui se paga. — Katara disse.

— Ah é?! — Gritou Toph controlando a areia.

— Gente vocês não podem destruir a praia! — Zuko disse. Elas não lhe deram atenção.

...

— Logo que eu tava achando que ia sobrar comida ele aparece.— Reclamou Toph assim que Sokka apareceu ele, Suki e Aang chegaram mais tarde no Appa.

— Ora é assim que me cumprimenta depois de tanto tempo?

Zuko deu uma uva para Momo que havia pousado no seu ombro.

Suki apareceu acenando e dando abraços nos amigos.

— Como você está? — Perguntou Suki a Zuko.

— Não foi nada demais e Katara já me sarou.

— Alguém tá realmente planejamento te matar Zuko. — Disse Katara séria. — Ficarei aqui na Nação do fogo até pegarmos esse verme!

— Katara não precisa se incomodar!

— Me incomodar? Ficarei incomodada se eu descobrir que você morreu abandonado aqui!

— Quem morreu abandonado? — Aang perguntou finalmente entrando na casa ele estava tirando a sela do Appa.

— Zuko. — Toph respondeu colocando os pés na mesa Katara franziu a testa e deu um empurrão nos pés da menina.

Aang olhou preocupado para o Senhor do fogo.

— A gente tem o direito de se preocupar se Zuko morrer a guerra volta. — Disse Sokka de boca cheia Suki e Katara lhe deram um tapa e Toph um soco.

— Deixa de falar besteira. — A dobradora de terra ralhou.

— Eu tô bem, Aang. — Disse Zuko revirando os olhos. — Vocês estão exagerando não precisa disso tudo, gente.

...

Katara cumpriu sua palavra e ficou na Nação do fogo. Toph também ficou, mas isso não era novidade ela ficava mais com Zuko do que com os pais dela.

Katara acordou com uma batida na porta de seu quarto quando ela abriu Zuko estava na soleira de sua porta.

— K-Katara... — Ela o aparou na hora para ele não cair de cara no chão.

— Zuko! — Ela gritou alarmada. Ela rapidamente sacou água e se pós a curá-lo.

— Onde estão os guardas?! Por que eles não vieram me buscar?!

Mas Zuko não estava mais consciente Katara o deitou no chão.

Toph surgiu na porta alarmada.

— O quê está acontecendo?! 

— Atacaram de novo!

— Katara os guardas do quarto de Zuko estão mortos.

— Como fizeram isso sem a gente perceber?! — Disse Toph assustada. — Como está o Zuko?

—Mal, Toph, mal. — Disse Katara trincando os dentes. — Me ajude a colocá-lo na cama.

Toph fechou as mãos em punhos.  
—Como conseguiram entrar no palácio e matar tantos guardas?  
Os guardas eram leais a Zuko, Toph sabia disso teria que ser alguém de fora.


End file.
